Sinuous Romance
by MuffinXwaffle
Summary: Lee and Naruto are assigned to a mission thats quite far from home in fact its in a different country! The wind to be exact! GaaLee Rated for later chapters!cough i suck at summeries.
1. Briefing

Chapter one-Briefing (lawl, tiny)

This chapters PG. nothing bad here.

Disclaimer: Naruto dun belong to me…; sadly…

Lee Squirmed for a moment as Tsunade briefed him on the mission that was at hand. She crossed her fingers and placed her nose lightly on the index finger as she leaned forward, a serious expression on her face. "So…" She began, "…do you accept this mission, Rock lee?" She barked.

"H-hai Tsunade-sama! He paused for a moment. "I-I mean Hokage-sama!" He shouted, saluting her as he did so. She smiled.

"Very good. How long do you need before you can get going?"

"Ten minutes will be sufficient!" He blurted, attempting to look 'youthful'. She closed her eyes, and grinned.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that…" Lee blinked at her.

"You did?" he asked in an oblivious tone.

"Yes. I did…well, what are you waiting for? You're spending up your ten minutes!"

"H-hai Tsunade-sama!!!" Lee piped as he turned his back and started walking briskly to the door.

"Wait Lee-!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands down on her desk, making a few papers drift off here, and there. Lee spun around to her slightly shocked by the sudden commotion.

"Y-yes?" he stammered hoping he wasn't the cause of her sudden outburst.

"One more thing…" she started in a calm tone. "…I'm sending one other person with you." Lee pursed his lips.

"Yes Hokage-sama I understand…but may I ask who?" She smiled. Lee turned his head, as the door behind him opened. Lee's eyes widened in surprise.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"OI!! Tsunade-baa-chan! I'm here for the miss-" Naruto paused for a moment as the sound of what Lee said reached his ears. "Ah! Baa-chan what's gejimayu doing here???!!!" He sounded out quite rudely. She frowned at him, and then returned her unwavering gaze to Lee.

"I'm sorry Lee but you ten minute goal is going to have to be extended because _someone _was late for the mission briefing and doesn't know what's going on." She sounded slightly more taunting as she said that, smirking at Naruto all the while. Naruto glared at her.

"Not my fault I was just informed to come here tebayō…" he mumbled, and pouted with crossed arms. Tsunade rolled her eyes before continuing with starting the mission explanation. She sat down crossed her legs and took a deep breath.

"Lee!" Tsunade snapped.

"Y-yes?" Lee gasped politely.

"Now that you've been informed of your mission partner would you mind leaving the room and going and getting Naruto and yourselves items ready?!"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama!" he chimed back, before walking obediently out the door to do such.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review so I know if I should continue! This is going to be my first (hopefully) full fanfic (on my own) so plz don't kill me.XD -is shot-

Lawl. What the mission is will be in the next chappie if I continue.


	2. On edge

Chapter 2- on edge.

This chapter is PG-13 for some language.

Disclaimer: Sadly Naruto dun belong to me. ;;

"What the fuck were you thinking???!!!!" Gaara shouted madly, standing up and slamming his fists down on the desk of his office. Temari sighed at the sight of the enraged Kazekage.

"Now, now Gaara it's for your own good! You know your skills are lacking in Taijutsu _big time._"

Gaara glared at her, mentally stabbing her in various organs of her body.

"That doesn't give you any right to just call someone in for me without even asking first!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come one! It's not that big a deal: so someone's coming to help you with your Taijutsu training, so what?!" Temari sighed, and took a deep breath before she let her face soften. "Please Gaara? For the sake of the village…ever since the shukaku was taken out well…your abilities have been a little…impaired…you have risen your skills in genjutsu and ninjutsu but your lacking greatly in Taijutsu...so please- give it a chance?" She looked like she was going to cry at that point. Gaara pursed his lips, and sat down in his large chair and huffed, and crossed his arms. It was safe to say he looked a lot like a little kid who didn't get the lollypop he wanted.

"Fine." He growled, as he glared out the window, not paying any heed to Temaris euphoric (but very brief) reaction. "But there's one thing I want to know…who are you sending?"

"Yooooooooosssssshhhhhhh!!!!" Lee shouted, as he leapt up in the air at the gates of Konoha.

"Ugh…"Naruto mumbled. "I'm gonna be stuck with _him_ tebayō…" He pouted. "But then again it is my mission…" His thoughts traveled back to the briefing: particularly what Tsunade had told him…

(flash back)

" _Lee!" Tsunade snapped. _

"_Y-yes?" Lee gasped politely._

"_Now that you've been informed of your mission partner would you mind leaving the room and going and getting Naruto and yourselves items ready?!"_

"_Y-yes Hokage-sama!" he chimed back, before walking obediently out the door to do such. Naruto turned his back to Tsunade and started walking toward the door thinking that he could also leave-or so he thought._

"_Wait! Naruto get back here! Did I say you could leave yet?!" Naruto scowled at here. _

"_If you weren't done yet then why'd you make bushy brows leave? "She frowned at him._

"_Because he didn't need to hear this. Its not of importance to him- and nothing he needs distracting him." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "And he's already had the mission briefed to him because he wasn't-" _

"_Yeah, yeah I know he wasn't late I get the point, now will you tell me the mission already tebayo?!" He yelled, his face turning a slight pink color from not taking a breath beforehand. She set her elbows down on her desk and fiddled her fingers for a moment before glaring at Naruto._

"_Someone's on edge…" She growled at him. His blue eyes widened for a moment before he glanced at the ground, embarrassed by his rude out burst, and the punishing look he was receiving from it. Tsunade- now feeling pleased by his reaction, decided to stop taunting the young boy and actually tell him what the hell was going on. "So…" she began, "…The mission you've been assigned to is to train the suna's Kazekage in the area of Taijutsu." Narutos face lit up immediately as she said this, his eyes beaming and mouth open to a broad smile. _

"_You mean Gaara?! I get to train Gaara in Taijutsu???!" She simply stared at him through slit eyes. _

"_No," she stated simply causing Naruto to go from a beam of sunshine to a rain cloud in less then an instant. "Lee will be training him. He __is__ a Taijutsu specialist after all." Naruto handed her a confused look._

"_Then where do I come in?" he asked in a dampened tone, his expression now a cross between confusion, jealousy, and or course moping. Tsunade closed her eyes before continuing._

"_You come in as Lee's body guard."_

"_H-his bodyguard? But why? Its not Like Gaaras going to hurt him! You saw what he did for-"_

"_Yes Naruto I believe you, but just in case he, per say has a mood swing or something random like that- the point is we cant take any chances- just to be on the safe side." She opened one eye to watch him. "Any way... you at least get a chance to visit Gaara with this…right?" Naruto sighed at her. She was right- it was better then him not going at all. "So… Will you accept this as your mission?" _

"_Yes." He replied sharply, trying to look composed and on task. She smiled._

"_Good then. Get going." He spun toward the door and started walking out. "And one more thing Naruto…"_

"_hm? What is it baa-chan?"_

"…_Be careful."_

_(end flash back)_

"Come on Naruto-kun! It is a three day trip from here to the suna so we shall make it in one!" Naruto gaped at Lee as though he had some grotesque body part growing out of his head. He shook he head back and forth very quickly in protest.

"No way!!!" Sure. Naruto wanted to go see his friend in the suna, but would rather get there later, and be able to stand, than get there early, and be fainted at his feet before even saying 'hi'. Nuh uh. Not doing option two. It was the morning so they had a whole day if traveling in the sun. It wouldn't be so bad until they got to the wind country and in turn, desert, and there was no way he was running trough that. Getting heat stroke was not on his list of things to do. But by the time all this reasoning got through his thick head, he was already being dragged by the wrist by a far too enthusiastic Lee, toward the suna. No, toward Gaara.


	3. Euporia

Chapter three- Euphoria

This chapters rated PG-13. just some language.-

Disclaimer: Naruto dun belong to meeee….;;

Lee stared up the blue sky splattered with a few clouds here, and there, his glossy black hair shined in the bright sun. He smiled. It had been a while since he had been to the village of Sunagakure, after the incident with the Akatsuki. Lee's face gleamed with excitement. Naruto on the other hand wasn't as euphoric. He frowned at the sight of yet _another_ dune between them and the large walls of the sand village. This wasn't really his dream mission per say. His forehead protector was soaked through with sweat, and he felt like he had peed himself. It looked like it too. He moaned in displeasure, as he plopped down onto the sand and pulled out a flask of water.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun??? Are you tired already???" Lee exclaimed showing no signs of weariness, or exhaustion. Naruto shot a cold glare at him.

"Shut-up gejimayu…." Naruto mumbled as he gulped the last of his water down. Lee strolled over casually to where Naruto had rooted himself.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun? This isn't like you." Naruto shuffled around for a moment, before standing up.

"No….I'm just…"

"You're what???"

"I'm…hungry…I want ramen…" Narutos face turned to that of a child deprived of candy. Lee stood.

"Well, as soon as we get to the sand village and get all settled we'll find a ramen shop!" And without Narutos consent started off on a paced jog towards the towering walls of the suna. Narutos eye twitched in disgust, and jealousy.

"H-how the hell does he keep that up?!" Naruto growled before he began to wobble after Lee. Sadly for Naruto, he had been forced into option two of his mental ideas (that being that he got there early but would faint at Gaaras feet before he could even say 'hi'). They had left only yesterday morning, and it was morning the next, so in being yanked around on his wrist be Lee they had managed to cut there traveling time in half.

Lee grinned as he walked through the massive gates into the village of the suna. It was pretty big. And that's really the only thing that came to mind. But He and Naruto (whom was pretty close to passing out at the moment) wanted to get to the building right in the middle of it! The Kazekages office! And that's where they headed.

Gaara glanced up as he heard knocking on the door leading into his office. "enter." He growled as he glanced back down at some paper about some other idiot who couldn't do something and was paying suna for help. Typical.

"You have guests from Konohagakure here for you!" he announced.

"Send them in…" Gaara replied coldly.

"H-hai Kazekage-sama!" he replied before scurrying out, only to return half a second later with Lee and a red faced Naruto with him.

"You can leave now." He ordered to the other man, who left the room without argument. An uncomfortable silence ensued. "So…" Gaara started without even glancing up to look at him, slightly more interested in his paperwork. "…I'll take it the Hokage-sama has already briefed you on what's going on?"

"Hai!" Lee announced.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto gasped, still recovering from the trip.

"Good." Gaara stated gruffly. "We'll start tomorrow." Lee stared disbelief.

"Why don't we sta-"

"NO." Naruto interrupted knowing what lee was going to say.


End file.
